Love fool
by Ryou's Succubi
Summary: Please read it will get more intresting as the story develops.Yami x Yugi.The story is about a young pharaoh who stumbles across a mermaid one day and just happens to fall for him.your average love story.
1. The meeting

The nile waters where humming melodys of crimson warnings as the sun set across the borders of the land,Egypt.The rocks jaggered out from the nile like teeth from a predator waiting for it's naive and thoughtless prey.Everything was still.  
Even the many creatures of the long winding river has been frozen as though stuck in time.

The surface broke as a child's voice christened the air with laughter.The boy was way out in the centre of the Nile shaking his silky blonde bangs back and forth,Whilst his hair stuck up at odd angles in shades of crimson and black.His violet eyes were big and round like the sun but glittered like Ameythyst stars.He had fair skin and half way down his body was an ocean blue tail swirling around causing the water to ripple.

"Yugi!wait up!Don't go too far in land!"cried a voice.  
But little Yugi was paying no attenion to his visors today,He just wanted to have fun!  
Yugi dived under the surface and into the main current of the Nile,He hated being treated like glass all the time.Just because he is a prince of the under water kingdom doesn't mean he will break at any waking moment! Yugi sighed and started to head off to the shore where he could actually be treated normal.He broke to the surface and sat down on the pointed rocks staring from a distance at the people on the banks of the river.

"Did you hear about the new pharaoh?"

"He is having a seventeenth birthday party here isn't he?"

"are you invited?"

"what should i wear?"

"our family can't go"

"i can!"

"Really?"

"did you hear the rumour?"

"no,what?"

"tell me?"

"The prince is choosing a bride!"

"he is hot!"

"not to mention rich!"

"i hope he falls for me!"

Yugi sighed.He wished he was human...He hated being a merman,it was so boring lazing around doing nothing.Yugi turned round and started to swim away.  
"OW!"he banged heads with a man that looked a few years older than him his hair was the same colours as Yugi's,but his eyes were a deep passionate ruby and at the moment those eyes looked alarmed and worried.

Yugi's POV

Oh no!A human!what am i going to do?He is looking at me as if Anubis himself had just walked straight into him.

"please don't hurt me"i said,i think i sound like a wimp cowering behind this rock and trying to hide myself under water.  
i should be proud of what i am but i 'm not, i'm nothing and now this human will kill me just like-

"Hurt you?"said the human confused."i was merely concerned that i'd ran into a fangirl of some sort but by the looks of you,i can guess that your running from them too?"

end Yugi's POV

"O-oh,I-i wasn't running i was watching really"said Yugi nervous under the strangers intent gaze.  
"Well then can i watch?"the stranger asked.  
"e-er,sure,the girls are pretty,i mean i guess-"stuttered Yugi.  
"Oh no.i know those girls,what i m so intent on watching is you"

Disclaimer:Don't own yu gi oh or mermaids or fangirls...

ryou's succubi:Beep,beep!have fun if its crap fine but i would like at least one nice person reviewing this time.thanx peeps!sporks!  
: D 


	2. The stranger of the deep

Author's blah

Ryou's succubi: I would like to say thankyou to these people:

Angel's charm:Thanx for the advice and I do know about the mistakes when I wrote 'Lovefool' I wasn't using Microsoft word so I often make a lot of mistakes.By the way I do read 'Moonlit water' it's one of my favourites,I could never write something as good as that because with me I have good ideas but most are quite short .

SilverWolf407: Thank you for being such a nice person: )

ac-the-brain-supreme: Fair enough and thanx for reviewing.

HOPPY-SAN2345: Thank you: p I will update now my computers working again.

Seething-z: I didn't use Microsoft word to help me. Which was silly. Stupid me.

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Gi Oh or the song 'Love Fool' by The Cardigans.

-x-

The Nile Banks were buzzing with excitement as Prince Yami made his way to the royal canopy, Every girl from talk of the town to slum on the streets was there hoping to at least have Yami's lingering glance upon them. Prince Yami sat on his red royal cushion confused and bored out of his mind.The boredom and confusion was hammering at Yami's head like a fly that wouldn't go away.The confusion took over his mind.What was that beautiful creature he saw yesterday?.But little did he know below the still surface of the river a creature was pondering the same thing.

Yugi's POV 

I can hear commotion up at the it be?What those girls were talking about?I wonder if that man with those ruby coloured eyes will be there.I lay down on the sand I could feel the grains pressing into me like teeth trying to rip me apart.

"Boo"

"eep!"I squeaked.

"Made you jump didn't I?"said a boy with sandy blonde hair and violet eyes floating in front of me swishing his lilac tail back and forth.

"Who are you?"I said uncertainly.

"My name is Namu and I protect these waters,You must be Yugi?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I 've been watching you go up to the surface everyday at sunset,you disturb these waters little Yugi"

I gasped.How does he know?

"How do you know?"I voiced my thoughts.

Namu seemed to falter. "I told you I've been watching you not to mention the Millennium necklace has told me exactly what you've been doing"

I'm confused. I don't think I did anything wrong unless my grandfather sent Namu…

"What have I done? And what is the Millennium necklace?"

Namu chuckled a somewhat devious chuckle before swimming in circles around my head.

"You have done nothing. That's my point. The Millennium necklace is a Millennium item and is given to those chosen few on land, My sister, A human is one of them.Her necklace has told her you are the one destined to steal the pharaoh's heart and made to walk on land"

I gawped for a moment and then I felt a warm sensation of fire under my skin.

"Really? I can walk on land?"

"Yes,But you can never return to the Nile or have a relationship with someone else because this destiny is an eternity"Namu stopped circling and stared at me.

If I could never be with anyone else I would never see that man again the man with sparkling gems of Ruby for eyes.

"You have till tomorrow sunrise visit the surface tonight to get a glimpse of the new pharaoh"said Namu before swimming off into the darker abyss of the Nile.

I looked up to the swirling waters of the surface. "New pharaoh?" I looked back down again.Was I ready?

"New pharaoh of the Nile here I come!"

Ryou's succubi: Please people keep reading and/or reviewing because I will have another a chapter up shortly! And next time it will be far better(hopefully LOL)If it was crap I 'm okay with it, But no flames!Just tell me what I did wrong and what else or who else you would like to see in the story and I'll adapt it for you!


End file.
